Biggie
Biggie & Mr. Dinkles are supporting characters from the movie, Trolls. Appearance Biggie is a tall and fat looking blue troll. He has periwinkle hair that is quite short compared to other trolls hair. Biggie wears a purple waistcoat which is too small for him, he also wears trousers, like the waistcoat the trousers are a bit too small for him. Mr. Dinkles is a small worm who is yellow, in the 3D animation he is also green. He has pink stripes across his body. While he is incapable of talking for the most part, he usually makes a squeaky "mew" sound, in Trolls: The Beat Goes On! this becomes "meep". As a running gag in the 3D animation, Mr. Dinkles actually has a deep bass-y vocal as seen in Trolls Shorts episode "Trolla-Palooza Tour" where he sings the song Low Rider. He also sings "Rainbows, Unicorns and Everything Nice - Brush your teeth!" in Trolls World Tour in the style of a heavy metal vocal. Personality Biggie is a large troll with a Big heart, one of Poppy's dearest friends. He is generally shy. Mr. Dinkles on the other hand, is quite mischievous. Relationships Each other Mr. Dinkles is Biggie's best friend. Biggie cares and loves Mr. Dinkles so much, he also makes sure to keep him safe. Biggie carries Mr. Dinkles around everywhere. He would do anything to save him, and loves him with all of his huge heart. He is shown to always carry him, and when he doesn't, he is shown yelling and searching frantically for his pet worm. Princess Poppy Biggie and Princess Poppy are very close friends. When Chef, the nasty and cruel Bergen takes Biggie and Princess Poppy's other friends she is very worried about them however she manages to stay hopeful that she will find them. Ripley Wisp According to Poppy in Friend Matching, he and Ripley Wisp are compatible and should be friends. However, because Poppy told the pair they have chemistry between them, the meeting between them became awkward and their friendship never took off. History Trolls Biggie appears during the Trolls introduction and is seen with the group as Branch sarcastically applauds them for being so loud, as he argues the Bergens will find them. The group mocks Branch, though Biggie is not one of the members who joins in. Branch escapes when hug time occurs. During the 20th anniversary of the freedom from Trollstice, Biggie is seen at the party Poppy throws to honour her father King Peppy. When Chef attacks, he panics because he can't find Mr. Dinkles, who is stuck to his back. This leads to the pair being captured along with the rest of The Snack Pack. They are taken to Bergen Castle at Bergen Town by Chef and kept in a cage. The group witnesses Creek being eaten after Chef tries to force fed the Bergen King King Gristle Jr.. Chef then hands the cage to Bridget to look after. Poppy and Branch rescue the group, who end up being stored in Bridget's room. After Bridget tries to recapture them once Branch frees the group, the trolls come to an agreement. They help Bridget get a date with King Gristle Jr. and she helps them get Creek, as Poppy can't accept that Creek is gone. The group invents a alter ego for Bridget called "Lady Glittersparkles Seriously". They land her a date with the King. After finding out Creek is indeed alive, they attempt to rescue him. Their attempts end in confusion as the group is re-captured, now including Branch and Poppy. Creek reveals he has sold out the entire Troll Village to save himself. The entire Troll population is thrown into a pot, after seeing Poppy turn grey Biggie and Mr. Dinkles both turn grey s well as the entire village gives up hope. Branch starts to sing which restores hope to Poppy and in turn the entire village. Bridget frees the Trolls and sacrifices herself by going to the Bergens with an empty pot. Poppy not wanting to see Bridget ruin her life goes back with the group to save her. They recreate the wig of Lady Glittersparkles seriously and show the King where his love interest actually is. The entire feast of Trolls is cancelled and the Trolls show the Bergens how they can be happy without eating Trolls. Character Concept Biggie's concept did not vary much in development, and most of the changes shown in The Art of the Trolls is just to do with attire. He was shown to care a small critter, although the type of critter was not decided. Mr. Dinkles on the other hand went through many different changes. Including some were he had legs and various colors. Concept Art dinklesconceptart.png|Dinkles concept art, as seen in the Trolls DVD extras biggieconceptart.png|Biggie Concept art, as seen in the Trolls DVD extras Merchandise Official Website Biggie is the biggest member of the Snack Pack, with the biggest heart. Underneath his imposing exterior he’s actually a huge softie, constantly bursting into tears at touching moments, or even at the sight of a particularly picturesque sunset. He carries around a worm named Mr. Dinkles with him everywhere he goes, and occasionally dresses him up in adorable little outfits for impromptu photo shoots. * Biggie is unafraid to cry happy tears. * He's a big advocate of the short vest/no shirt look. * Biggie loves to dress up Mr. Dinkles in adorable little outfits for the photo shoots and/or flash mob dances. * His favorite snack is the cupcakes Mr. Dinkles makes after drinking happy tears. Trolls: Crazy Party Forest! He was unlockable in Trolls: Crazy Party Forest!. In the game, he was a "giant" Troll whose favourite activities were swimming and dancing. Trivia *Their names are actually a joke referring to the male genitals. Both "Biggie" and "Dinkle" are slang that can refer to the size of the male reproductive organ. *In Trolls Holiday when he pulls off his pants during the description of "Tear away Pants day" when he tears off his pants his genitals are censored by pixelisation. The result is both Bridget and King Gristle Jr. are offended by him exposing himself, even through commonly throughout the Trolls franchise there have been a number of naked Trolls such as Guy Diamond. Biggie is the only Troll so far to be censored. *According to The Poppy Horror Picture Show his middle name is "hugs". *James Corden had to re-record many of the lines for the character in Trolls because the director Mike Mitchell kept laughing at what Biggie was doing in a scene."The Art of the Trolls", ISBN no.;278-1-937359-95-9 References Gallery Page Poll Do you like Biggie? Yes I like him No I don't like him Undecided, I'm not sure Do you also like Mr. Dinkles? Yes I like him No I don't like him Undecided, I'm not sure pl:Duży Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Trolls Category:Trolls Characters Category:Trolls World Tour Characters Category:Trolls Holiday Characters Category:Trolls: The Beat Goes On! Characters Category:Pop Trolls Category:ASK POPPY Characters Category:The Snack Pack